THE TOUR BEFORE CHRISTMAS
by arekisandora07
Summary: Maria Clara is on a leave from a disaster aftermath. Christmas was approaching soon; she was on her down spirits when suddenly friends from other countries went to visit her. Will this be a sign of a happy Yuletide season for Maria?
1. Chapter 1

NOVEMBER 27, 2009

Friday

For some reasons, I don't know where else am I going to and who can I turn to. I don't know where to start, nor how can I arrange all the things I'm thinking at this point. Imagining myself, writing all this stuff in this dark room-waiting for nothing makes me sick. It's as if I'm expecting for something which will never be mine, or else a miracle will happen-makes me sick and blue. These disturbing thoughts of him continue circling through the corners of my mind. And I can't think of myself being with him for the time being. He was in love...yes; perhaps he was right now. I don't know. I guess this sounds painful, especially on my part...but, he was. Really, I guess. I don't know. Maybe, I'm just jumping to conclusions, or I'm panicking a lot. I feel stressed because of this emotion engulfing my whole self. My heart was unconsciously flying in the clouds before I knew it. My mind was focusing on someone who's very dear to me. That person and I have a deep connection-a bond which has been established since decades of years had passed. He's the reason why I'm feeling this emotion at this moment.

Now, I'm thinking on how I can stop myself from reaching my thoughts about his countenance. It was a mixed feeling that I always feel every time I see him. Those single days show that bright smile on his face as we have our world meetings, were my unforgettable everyday moments of him. Those happy greetings from him cheer me up. His happy expression when he sees me makes my heart leap in excitement, but whenever I want to hug him back, I always end up, greeting him. In return, he never forgets to greet me in my own language, though I often find his accent a kind of funny, while he tries his best, speaking it as clear and as good as he can. Then, he always takes me to his favorite fast food chain when the meeting is over. Sometimes, we go there just the two of us. But, he always prefer a whole bunch of company, to be followed by a huge party at his house, especially during Christmas, New Year, Thanksgiving Day, and his most favorite holiday-his birthday, Independence Day. I reminded him not to engage himself in parties all the time…most importantly, when he dives for a shot; for he has something more important to do than partying all night and drink with his friends. But, he'll just chuckled and pat my head. He always believed that in conditions like this, "The more, the merrier."

However, how can I say what I truly feel for him? After everything he has done for me, what will he think about me if he knows the truth? What will he say? What will he do and feel after finding out that I have this feeling for him? What should I do?

I've been depressed these past few days. I almost tend to recall everything that had happened between us. You see, he just saved my life from destruction and bondage. He rescued me from the woes of war and damage. He lifted me up, after seeing me, stumbled down and almost defeated during that war. Though I know that though he has been hurt too, he never gave up risking his life for me, in order to protect me. He is the one who made me feel that I should stand up and move forward to become prosperous once more. He gave me my freedom. He offered his hand to me and helped me seeing the future in a bright, new light. From the pitiful shadows of war, he became the beacon to the window of my shattered home.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hey, will you come here for a sec?"

"Well, looks who's here! You haven't pay attention to the whole meeting a while ago, aren't you?"

"Hahahahaha! Yeah...I'm just a bit dozing off myself, because I was wondering if the person who's celebrating her special day will appreciate my gift."

"What does that mean, then?"

"Oh, now you're making fun of me, man! I remember it!

"Come on. You know that I do appreciate gifts, as long as you made your whole heart out of it. (Chuckles)"

"Well...at least I've been looking for an expensive and original brand such as that! An awesome person such as me can get what he wants! Hahahahahaha!"

"Wow...this is a-"

"Yap! I know that you always love writing literary stuff and all that. So, I bought you this all the way from England. Fortunately, Arthur saw me at the gift shop, so he helped me a bit to lower the price!"

"THANKS, KUYA!"

"Hahahahaha...you're always welcome! After all, you're my responsibility!"

"Still, thanks for the gift."

"Nah! Don't mention it. Anyway, I'm hungry! Wanna join? My treat!"

"Hey, should I be the one to treat you?"

"No, don't bother. I insist. It's your birthday after all!"

"Hahahahaha...let's go! I know just the PERFECT place to eat!"

"Come on! Yehey!"

**FLASHBACK ENDED:**

**

* * *

**

Those fragments of memories began to etch in my mind as I scan back the previous pages of my handy journal. That was my birthday, June 12. We held it together last year, and I celebrate it with him at McDonald's.

He gave me a fountain pen. It was his gift for me during my birthday almost five years ago. I still use it. I always remember him while using my pen in writing. I guess I found my inspiration, then.

**MARIA**

(Signature over printed name)

* * *

It was a clear bright Saturday morning. The rooster crowed, signing that a new day is already beginning to take place. As usual, I have to prepare for the World Conference, so I have to rush to the Palace and see the President herself first. We have so many things to discuss, especially the renovations to be made in my house, when Ondoy struck last September. It was already the last Sunday of November, and Christmas will be coming soon. To be honest, I don't have plans yet on how to spend the season. After that calamity destroyed my home and all those people whom I care for-I wonder if I can be happy for Christ's sake. For His sake. For the One whom I owe everything I have today.

While heaving my thoughts in the horizon, my cell phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello, good morning! Who's this?"

"The President would like to see you right now. Please head on at the Palace at nine. She's expecting you."

"All right, I understand. I'm on my way."

I left my house at eight in the morning.

At the Palace, the President and I were walking on the hallway. We talked all about our plans for the country, not to mention on the 13th month pay of those employees who were working for the government. We're in the middle of our conversation when suddenly, she asked me to take a leave after I attend the World Conference three days from now.

"B-but, Ma'am…I don't think that was a good idea. In fact, everybody needs me. We must get up after the typhoon struck us. We need a complete recovery after the disaster." I hesitated.

But, Madam took my hand and said that it's OK. She added that I wasn't in a good shape these past few days because of fatigue, stress and depression I've gained during the aftermath of the typhoon. With a sense of guilt for leaving at work, I agreed. She assures that I don't have to worry. She'll take care of everything… (I hope so).

I left the Palace at noon after having lunch with the President. In the afternoon, I spend my time taking pictures at Luneta Park. When I got tired, I looked for a bench and sit on it.

I was nearly sleeping, when all of a sudden…

"MARIA! MARIA!"

I woke up from that loud noise! With my surprise, I saw five people heading towards me! I took a good look at them. Suddenly, my heart began to pound so fast when I saw that man who's very familiar to me. I thought I was dreaming. Then…

"You're alone, huh?" the man said with a smile.

I stood up and fixed myself a bit. I felt shy. I just hope they never saw my face while napping. Then, my eyes opened wide after seeing the man in front of me.

"Kuya Alfred? W-what are you doing here?" I asked. I felt a lump in my throat.

"He insisted to go here for a visit. Also, we would also like to take a tour on your place. So, we're sorry if we surprised you, Maria." The other man with messy blond hair and furry eyebrows said.

"No, no. It's alright, Arthur."

"Long time no see, aru!" the man wearing a red Chinese uniform with chinky eyes, long black hair tied in a small ponytail, and fair white skin said.

"I missed you. Kuya Yao!" I said happily. We hugged each other. The others looked at us, smilingly.

All of a sudden, a long haired blond man took my hand and knelt down in front of me.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle! You're still as beautiful as ever!" he said then he kissed my hand.

"You too, Francis. You're still a….well…n-never mind! I don't want to say it! Well, hello then!" I answered him. Francis stood up.

"So, shall we have a round trip, da?" the man with a white turtle-necked shirt and a scarf around his neck and white hair said.

"Well, sure Ivan! I guess you'll be excited to see the whole military camp!" I said happily.

"Yah, da! I also want to see and check out if the ground is good for planting landmines." Ivan added with a cheerful smile on his face. But then, everybody knows what he really meant by that.

"THAT WAS INSANE! NEVER DO THAT!" Francis, Arthur, and Yao exclaimed in chorus.

"Now my stomach is gurgling again…want to go for a meal at McDonald's?" Alfred asked.

"We've just went there a while ago, you git!" Arthur muttered.

Slowly, the others wanted to take a meal. Of course, Arthur never complained anymore. He just sighed.

"Let's go! I'll take you on a tour!" I said.

The six of us left the park. This was my happy, lucky day. I saw him again after a long time. This time, he's on a tour with me.


	2. Chapter 2

The six went to McDonald's for lunch.

While waiting on the line, Maria looks for a table for them. She had found a spot beside the glass window. Yao and Ivan followed her and the three of them sat afterward.

Maria leaned on the glass window. She felt that her head was a bit heavy. She wasn't used to be like this-drowsy. But, imagining that five men were with her, asking her to take them on a tour around her home-what will she do first? Where will they start? What things would she want to show them that will make her guests happy and fascinated?

Alfred and Arthur arrived, holding three trays of their ordered meals. As usual, Arthur never ordered. He'd always hated fast food meals, which made Alfred a bit upset because he can't convinced the Brit to take just a little taste of his favorites. Francis, on the other side, was flirting with a waitress standing at the cashier. These made the five gentlemen irritated.

"Will you stop flirting around, frog? Can't you see we're inside here?" Arthur said, annoyed.

"Oh, just as because you don't know how to catch a girl…that's why you saying that, mon cher." Francis ranted back, and then he gave a mocking laugh at the Brit. Arthur got mad. The two started to rant each others backs.

"Can you please stop this fight, aru?" Yao said to interrupt them, feeling a bit flustered.

Ivan stood up and punched at the table in front of them. Everybody got scared. Even the people inside the fast food chain were surprised.

Maria then stood up and calmed Ivan down. Francis and Arthur stopped arguing. Yao gave a relieved sigh, though he was too a bit scared at Ivan's reaction.

All of a sudden, whisperings echoed inside. Who would ever ignore that foreigners were eating together at McDonald's here in their country? After a few seconds, a young girl approached them. Slowly, more other girls arrived until the table was surrounded by screaming girls asking for photographs and signatures. Oh, sure…no doubt that those five men became instant celebrities.

Maria frowned while seeing the scenario. "On my God…I can't believe this!"

Alfred noticed her. He decided to sit beside her. The two started to chat.

"I'm sorry if you've been stuck in this situation. My people were always warm when foreigners are around here."

Alfred chuckled. "I see. Don't worry, I won't mind."

There was a pause between them. Suddenly, Alfred asked Maria.

"How you've been doing? I've just heard the news about what happened to you. So, I came here."

"Well, seems like I need to work on how to fix things up here. This will be tough." Maria replied while staring at the glass window.

Alfred saw that moist in the damsel's eyes. He wanted to wipe it away, but he can't. Something was hindering him to do such.

Maria's expression changed. She smiled at him.

"I think I know the place to start our tour, Kuya"

Alfred began to smile too. "Where?"

The four men looked at the two. With playful looks on their faces, they listened to the conversation.

"You won't have to miss this, guys! And, I'm sure you'll never forget this."

* * *

A scream was heard above. A long roller coaster hummed its noisy engine up on the looped railways. After a while, screams of people followed throughout.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TAKE ME DOWN! TAKE ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL FUCKIN' CALL THE POLICE TO STOP AND CRUSH THIS MONSTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"NOOOOWWWWWWWW, WHO'S THE COWARD? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, DUDES? THIS IS GREAT!"

The six were at the three front rows of the roller coaster. Alfred and Maria were together at the first row, Arthur and Francis on the next row, then Yao and Ivan on the third. Arthur was the one who wanted to get down on the ride. Francis kept on teasing him. Maria just enjoyed the ride. Alfred was shouting with excitement. He was in his momentum, while Yao and Ivan sat firmly and calmly.

The ride ended. The six went down.

"No, I won't let this monster ruin my reputation! I'm telling you, I won't allow it! Let's have one more ride!" Arthur said with persistence while shivering in fear.

"Take it easy, man. I just hope you won't faint after that." Alfred said teasingly.

"Tsk! You're talking too big, git!" the Brit just said.

"Now, now, guys…let's go and I'll show you something." Maria said.

All of them left Enchanted Kingdom. As for Arthur, this was the worst "kingdom" ever. He just wished that he stayed in his home. But, after riding that "monster", he vowed for a comeback.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought that there's still a Chinese restaurant here. The noodles are so great. It reminds me of my people way back home." Yao exclaimed in joyful mood while sipping his bowl of hot chicken noodles soup.

"Yes, Kuya. Actually, this is Ma Mon Luk, the oldest Chinese restaurant here in the country." Maria added.

"Really? I've heard of this place before. Especially that Ma Mon Luk. It was said that he was a great chef and was able to prosper his business here. There's no way he can't succeed like this. This restaurant is the proof of his hard work and dedication for almost decades ago." Yao agreed.

"I'm happy you're enjoying here, Kuya Yao." Maria said.

"Well, of course, aru! I want to visit here next time." Yao replied.

The others agreed, while sipping their own bowls.

"I'm enjoying this tour, da. Where will we go next, Maria?" Ivan asked.

"Surely you won't miss this, Ivan." Maria simply answered.

* * *

"Aim…fire!"

Gunshots were heard throughout the firing area. Everyone was stunned after seeing the scenario.

"Those men were good. I wanna have a shot too! I want to show these men how this awesome hero is excellent in handling a gun! Haha!" Alfred exclaimed. Everyone looked at him as he gave a loud laugh.

"Tsk! Here he goes again." Arthur uttered.

"Can I go to the training ground, da?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, sure. I'll show around." Maria agreed.

While walking, Ivan said to Maria, "The weather's warm in your home, da. I hope that I can go to another warm place like this."

Maria looked at Ivan. "Well…actually I want to go in a place where I can see snow. Not only in Alfred's home, of course. Just like your home."

Ivan smiled. "And I hope that there are sunflowers here too."

"Don't worry, we'll go there." Maria promised.

* * *

After an exhausting day, the six decided to stay at Maria's house by night. Her home was a bit neat, organized and fresh with new paint. The five gentlemen looked for their rooms to stay in while Maria was busy arranging her big music collection inside her music room. There were piles of CDs, DVDs, and even those "plakas" or old big discs used by people during the old times. Arthur found her inside the room. He went towards the lady, and offered his help. He was a bit hesitant, but he tried to calm himself anyway.

"Do you need assistance?" Arthur asked while offering his hand to Maria.

"Oh, please and thank you." Maria answered.

The two were holding boxes when all of a sudden...

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! A complete collection of my favorite songs are here! I never thought you have these here."

"Ah…since I've been so familiar with different genres from Westerns for a long time…there's no wonder I have this at home. Besides, I'm a music lover. So, I've been collecting almost every single albums of my favorite bands and singers-whether they're foreign or local."

Arthur was holding a Beatles album collection. No wonder why he was engrossed in Maria's stuff.

"Want to give it a try? I've never played that for months!" Maria asked.

"Oh, I would certainly love to!" Arthur replied with a smile.

After a few minutes, the whole room was filled with a somewhat upbeat tune. Then, the lyrics of the song began to echo all throughout:

**_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_**

**_Tomorrow I'll miss you_**

**_And you know that I'll always be true_**

**_And while, I'm away, I'll write home everyday_**

**_And I'll save all my loving for you_**

As the song goes, another one enters:

**_Oh yeah, I tell you something_**

**_I think you'll understand_**

**_When I tell that something_**

**_I wanna hold your hand..._**

**_I wanna hold your hand..._**

**_I wanna hold your hand..._**

Alfred, Francis, Yao and Ivan were at the living room when they heard the music playing which came upstairs.

"Hahahahaha...Arthur must have missed playing and listening those old stuff!" Alfred said jokingly.

"I never understand what is that kind of music...but...I kind of like it, aru!" Yao said.

Ivan smiled at them.

"I just wonder if beautiful Mademoiselle has her own classical music collection, too. If she has, I would love to give it a try too. Then, I'll dance with her beneath the shiny moon under us, as we have a dinner date. Of course, I'll invite her at my house! As the music plays, I'll just take her hand, and slowly our faces will meet. Her eyes will meet mine, then, then..." Francis was on his momentum while saying that. Suddenly, Francis felt a hard knock up on his temple. He shouted with pain.

"Will you stop fooling around? There you go again. You're such a pervert!" Alfred said with irritation.

"Calm down, Amerique! That was brutally painful!" Francis whined.

Maria was heading down the stairs. Arthur followed her.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. Now, let's have our dinner, shall we?" Maria asked.

The five men smiled.

* * *

Surely, the dining table was a feast. Of course, almost all of the food was Maria's specialty. She intended to cook these food, so that she can share it with her foreign friends. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just imagine what did Maria prepared for dinner...think of all those Filipino foods you know...they're all there...XD)

Everyone was filled. They were satisfied. The five men complemented Maria's cooking.

"That...was AWESOME! Thanks for this meal, Maria!" Alfred exclaimed while hoilding his filled stomach.

"That was nothing. I truly made all of these for you, guys." Maria said with a bit shyness in her tone.

"I hope that I can cook as this good as you, Maria." Arthur said.

"In your dreams, Angletterre!" Francis interrupted.

"Shut up!" Arthur said back.

"Thanks, da!" Ivan said.

Yao bowed his head as a sign of gratitude.

Maria smiled at them.

After a sumptuous dinner, the six of them fixed themselves before going to bed. They are inside their rooms. But, one of them was still outside.

She was sitting by the balcony, holding her journal beside the lit lamp. She was on her peaceful hours.

The birds were chirping their night songs before heading on to their slumber. The wind breezes among the trees, making them sway with it. The moonlight touches her whole self, seeing that silky waist-long hair tied neatly with a ponytail. Her eyes was looking above the moon, as if she was saying something. The star were twinkling up in the sky, and the clouds were moving slowly.

She laid her journal on the table and went to her antique piano by the gardens. She sat gracefully and started to play it. The whole atmosphere was covered with a mellow mood. Then, she started to sing one of her favorite love songs. Being gifted with a golden voice, Maria hummed first, then she started with these lyrics:

**_Ikaw ang bigay ng Maykapal_**

**_Tugon sa aking dasal_**

**_Upang sa lahat ng panahon_**

**_Bawat pagkakataon_**

**_Ang iibigin ay ikaw..._**

As the song goes, the tune becomes more soulful than it was at the beginning. So was the maiden's voice.

* * *

Alfred, who was in his sleep inside his room, was awaken by a beautiful voice. He thought that he was dreaming so, he headed by the window to see if someone was still awake. He put on his glasses and went out to bed. He peeped by the window. With his amazement, he saw the lady down at the gardens. He slightly opened the glass window and listened for a while. He was smiling while listening at the voice. He took a deep breath and he felt mesmerized then.

Arthur, who was still awake too, stopped reading his book after hearing Maria's voice. He closed his eyes and feel the calm presence around him. He remembered his travels and adventures while on top of the board of his big ships, as he listens to those beautiful sirens, singing out their beautiful voices. He was completely caught by Maria's voice. Completely fascinated, he looked outside the window and watched the lady down by the gardens, while playing the piano.

Francis was a bit irritated when he heard that someone was still awake at this late hour. He woke up and he felt a bit frustrated. You see, he was in the middle of his dream...yes, he was. He was shocked when he leaned by the window and noticed a lady outside. He opened the window and suddenly felt light after hearing Maria's voice. Her voice reminded Francis of those opera singers he once heard when he has his theater tours back home.

Yao, who has been downstairs holding a glass of cold water, stopped walking after hearing Maria's voice. He went at the living room, then by the glass door heading to the gardens. He took a peek, and he saw Maria sitting by the piano. He smiled and he felt proud of her once younger sister.

Ivan sat by his bed inside his room. He was listening at Maria's voice. He thought that he'll get a good sleep after the song.

And so, the music goes to its finale:

**_Upang bawat sandali ay_**

**_Upang muli't muli ay_**

**_Ang mahalin ay ikaw..._**

The whole setting was peaceful once again. The birds have finished singing their lullabies and headed to their sleep. The wind was still breezing throughout. The trees were dancing. The moon shone brighter.

Maria stood up and took a deep sigh. She untied her ponytail, until her hair was swaying with the wind. Her eyes began to get wet with tears. However, she wiped it away and smiled.

"I can still smile. And no matter what happens, I can do this. I know I can overcome all of this. I hope He hears me right now. He always will." she thought.

She went to her room and slept.

* * *

The next day, the six were eating their breakfast when...

"Whoah...what happened to all of you, guys? You seemed to have a good sleep last night!" Maria wondered.

The five men were smiling. Indeed.

"Well...let's just say that I have a good dream. That's all! Hahahaha!" Alfred answered.

"Ah, me too, da!" Ivan interrupted.

"I just hope that I'll dream of that dream again..." Francis said slowly.

"Aru!" Yao whispered.

"What happened to you all?" Maria asked.

"Oh, nothing, Maria! I guess we both have the same dream last night." Arthur replied with a warm grin on his face and held Maria's shoulder. He gave a wink to the four. The four smiled back.

"What's going on with these people?" Maria thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

DECEMBER 1, 2009

Tuesday

The three-day tour with my friends was truly a memorable one. After a long day last Saturday, we decided to go to Baguio on Sunday, since I promised Ivan that I'll take him to a place full of sunflowers. It seems like Arthur has loved strolling around Mines View Park. Even Francis enjoyed eating strawberries and decided to take strawberry jam jars with him back home. Yao, on the other hand was completely stunned with souvenirs being brought there, so he took a basketful of it.

The next Monday, we went to El Nido at Palawan. All of us were surprised at the beautiful view there, most particularly Alfred. The place reminded him of Miami Beach, but El Nido was way more beautiful, on his opinion. We headed on for a swim. Alfred was prepared…way too prepared for this tour. He took on his surfing board and went on fighting the blue waves on the sea. He also used the board when we headed on our way to Boracay Beach. Yao and Arthur loved the white sand. As for Francis…well he loved the "view" there-beautiful girls all around the place made him euphoric. Ivan was enjoying his sunbathing session. As for me, I collected seashells beside the shore. I put then into a big glass jar so that I can preserve them once I go back inside the hotel.

At night, we went on to a night party. As usual, many people arrived and the six of us looked for our table. We ordered a full-blown set of cocktail drinks.

Arthur and Francis had their duel. Whoever gets drunk first must suffer a set of consequences. Arthur got defeated, for he can't handle his liquor well. Francis gave him a laugh after seeing him completely helpless. As a consequence, Francis made Arthur dance in the middle of the dance floor, half-naked. As the Brit headed on his way to do the punishment, young women who were inside the place screamed with joy...if you call it joy. Even the boys felt a little jealous while looking at Arthur and his half-naked body. Hahahaha...I guess that there are handsome British men, then.

Ivan was enjoying the upbeat music with Yao. I was outside the disco place to get some fresh air.

Alfred was on his way to the bathroom when he saw me. He went towards me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing here outside?"

"I need fresh air. Don't worry, I'll be back later."

"Can you still remember when I took you to the disco house the time after I celebrated New Year at Times Square? You were outside because I know that you're not used to go on to those places."

"Well…it's n-not like that at all…" I muttered, while looking away from him.

Alfred grinned.

"So…you're just concerned that I'll get heavy drunk, huh? And you'll get red all over when everyone saw you with a drunken guy! Hahaha!"

I got red all over.

"What? Of course, I will! What will those people say when I'm with you? They'll just think that I'm some sort of a chaperon or what!" I whined.

He gave me a puppy-eyed look. I just know what that look meant.

"No, I won't allow you, Kuya Alfred! Once you did that, I swear I'll never take you home when you got drunk!" I said with a irritating tone.

"Please…promise…I won't do anything stupid this time, Maria! I tell you. Please. Just a little shot...please..."

I sighed. What can I do?

"Well, fine then."

He laughed at me and thanked me.

I smiled a bit.

Then, there was silence. He broke it up.

"It's been a long time, huh?"

I glanced at him and said, "Yeah. It has been decades since that day. That was a long time ago. And, I-I want to thank you for everything."

Alfred glanced back. Now at that very moment, he was in a serious mood.

I asked him, "W-what…was there something I said?"

Suddenly, he held my hand and said, "No…I just want to tell you something…something that I should have told you a long time ago."

My brows rose up a little in curiosity. "What is it, Kuya?"

I sensed that nervousness in his tone. His hands were shaky when he touched mine.

"Maria…I-I want to tell you that…"

Now, I felt nervous too. I was waiting for him to answer. What is he going to say?

"What is it?"

"I-I-I…just want to go to the bathroom…catch you later!"

Then he ran on his way to the restroom. I was dumbfounded.

"What was that just now?" I thought.

Alfred was like that. I wouldn't mind. But, despite of what had happened…I found him kind of funny because of that…and what bothers me at this point…what is he going to say?

**MARIA**

(Signature over Printed Name)

* * *

I attended the World Conference the following day. Weeks of discussions and negotiations filled my entire schedule. Stress and fatigue was again present in my system. However, I managed them in some ways.

The moment came. I was now on the first day of my leave.

To be honest, I was calmed, thinking that somehow I can spend the Christmas season.

Mentioning about that matter, what will I do now? How can I spend my holiday happily, while I'm still thinking of how can I fix things up after the typhoon incident? I can't erase my concern about that problem. Yet, I'm wondering what the President will do about this.

I slapped out my thoughts.

"No, Maria. You're on your leave. Don't think of things that will stress you out."

I took deep breaths one by one. Suddenly, I have an idea in mind.

What if I have my own round tour before Christmas?

Maybe this is a good idea.

I went into my room and lay on my bed. I switch on my player.

The whole room was filled with classical music.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALFRED'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

It's been a long time since I haven't seen her. Until the day she was freed from those who tortured her and never gave her independence for years, I haven't got the opportunity to meet her. I'd been busy with my affairs. And so did her.

Seeing her again made me happy. Well…I do admit that I'm still worried about her after all those awful things that had happened to her and her home. Imagining her, struggling and battling those winds that destroyed her entire home in order to live, gave me the shivers. Even I can't stand it!

But, she survived.

She even managed to smile regardless of what had occurred.

That's what I love about her.

I can't deny that fact.

When I decided to go and visit her, I took everything that I have. I prepared my things before the World Meeting starts in three days.

Maybe…this is the perfect time to do what I should done years ago.

This is the right time for her to know the truth.

I'm hoping that this truth won't hurt her so bad.

I'm expecting that this will not become the reason that one day, we'll never meet again.

I'm wondering what she will say if I told everything to her.

OR ELSE, I'LL GET BUSTED!

* * *

It was Saturday morning. I was pulling out my luggage when suddenly; there was a knock on the door.

"Alfred, will you open the door?"

I ignored it. Then, there was that knock again. It was louder.

"Hey, kindly open the door!"

I ignored it…again. There was the knock…again. This time…I heard an angry shout coming from outside.

"ALFRED, WILL YOU JUST OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR?"

"OH, I'M SORRY!"

I opened the door. I just knew who that was.

"You're still an absent-minded git as you were back then. Haven't you heard me knocking on your door several times? Not to mention that you made me wait for almost a few minutes!"

"Geez, Iggy…I'm so sorry. I'm just busy."

Arthur took a good look around my room. Suddenly…

"W-wait…what are these luggages? Where are you going?"

"Ahmmm…I-I'm setting off a trip."

"Where?" Arthur asked with his one furry eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I'm going to the Philippines." I said directly.

"What the hell are you thinking, Alfred? Can't you see that…that place was in the middle of a struggle after a devastating calamity? Don't tell me you still want to go there, do you?"

"I knew it, Iggy. That's the reason why I'm going there."

I folded my arms in assurance that I'll definitely leave. Arthur was a bit furious but I knew that he was worried.

Iggy took a sigh. Afterwards, he gave me a grin and looked at me.

"Do you think I'll allow you to go alone?"

* * *

"Da! I'm excited! I wonder what does the Philippines looks like!"

"I'm also excited, aru! I've never seen my younger sister for almost decades…or even centuries!"

"Hah! I'm just wondering if there are beautiful women there!"

"Cut the crap out, frog!"

"Hey, hey! Stop it, men! We must go now or else we won't be able to make it in time."

Just as I expected…Arthur really never allowed me to go alone.

But, I'm just setting on my trip to visit that person I haven't seen for years.

That's all…or is it really what my reason was?

I don't know.

Maybe, yes. That's why!

At seven o'clock in the evening, the five of us left the airport.

We arrived at that country…the Pearl of the Orient Seas, at mostly after twelve hours or so.

* * *

'Whoah…what a bright day! Sure it was warm here, aru! Sunny as always!" Yao said while holding an umbrella. Ivan was with Yao. Francis was on his chat with one of the flight attendants at the airport.

Arthur and I stood and waited at the passenger's area. I preferred to have a normal flight. For experience…of course!

I want to feel how to go on a trip as an ordinary tourist.

The five of us decided to go to McDonald's at the nearest place. Boy, I got well on my feet when I arrived at that red building!

After that, we rode on a taxi cab…two cabs to be exact.

We reached Luneta Park at nine-thirty.

We strolled down the park for a while. We found the green grass soft, so we took a good sit on it.

I looked at the sunny sky. It was always warm and sunny. I missed the weather, the air breezing all over the place, those kites being pulled by children, and even that famous monument brought me back to the old times.

I was on my thoughts when I noticed a long wooden bench not far from our positions. There were a few people walking to and fro. Then, taking a closer look at that bench, I saw someone sitting there.

My heart just popped out in an unexplainable excitement.

What's this feeling I'm having? What's going on?

Curious and eager, I headed on to the bench. Arthur, Yao, and Ivan noticed me. Francis called me, "Hey, Amerique! Where are you going?"

I was walking in heavy, slow steps. All of a sudden, I was walking fast. I felt like a weirdo. What am I doing?

As I was getting closer, I saw a white flower clipped on that person's hair. I felt numb. Now, my heart beats faster than it was.

I just know that white flower.

I gained all my strength to cover my nervousness. I took a deep sigh, then wore a smile and said, "You're alone, huh?"

That person leaned and stood up after.

I was right.

There she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**ALFRED'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

"Damn it! What did I said? This is-THIS IS EMBARRASSING!"

I was sitting on the toilet with my hands clasped in disappointment. I felt aggravated! What the hell I just did? That was a total mess!

My mind was starting to buzz off really bad. It seems like there were voices telling me these awful words which I never thought I would've think in my entire life!

**"You're a coward, Alfred. Coward! Coward!"**

I slapped myself on the face and got myself together. No! I don't have to feel this terrified! This is just a small thing, come on!

**"No! Pull yourself together, buddy! Don't think negatively. A hero mustn't give up no matter what!"**

Texas almost slipped on its position when I slapped myself. I fixed it, and then I breathed deeply. Things started to mix altogether and I was beginning to have a dreadful ache onto my temple. In an instant, I heard someone shouting from the outside.

"Hey! Is anyone in there?"

At first, I tried to ignore that call. I sat still on the toilet, with my head bowed down. Jesus! What the hell's wrong with me?

Afterwards, I was hearing murmurs-whispers of annoyance, probably. Another person shouted; this time, he was speaking in a language I'm familiar with, but I don't really understand what that person is saying. Maybe that person was cursing me or what.

Frustrated, I slammed the door. With my surprise, there was a long line of men waiting at the front of the comfort room. They were obviously furious by looking at their faces. I gasped helplessly. Imagining me like this was appalling. This is hilarious!

"MAN! THIS IS HELL!" I said with an irritating tone.

Those men standing in the line were looking at me. Soon, they began to talk to one another. Some were furiously staring at me while others were like laughing or something.

"Now, OK, fine! I don't understand what they're saying towards one another…but all I knew and felt is that, the center of attention was me. Period!" I said secretly while walking on the way to the disco house.

I walked away with heavy feet on the sand. As I was approaching to the disco house, the noise was growing louder. The disco beat was loud and strong, and those vibrations can almost shake the ground. The lights were dancing.

"Right, I just knew this. I think I should take a shot. A bucket of beer will do the trick." I whispered to myself as I enter the place.

I went inside the disco house. Boy, the heat was swarming everywhere! I looked for an empty table after realizing that I want to be alone for a moment. A waiter wearing a white shirt and a pair of black pants, with an apron around his waist, approached me. He pulled out his pen and pad to take my order.

"What's your order, Sir?"

"A bucket of beer, please. Oh, please put a lot of ice on it! Thanks!"

The waiter nodded and left. I looked around my surroundings. The music grew more jiving and louder. Thumping, lively beats echo throughout the place. The lights, flickering on and off, makes me dance in my seat.

The waiter arrived with my order. I smiled with satisfaction. As a reward, I took out my wallet and pulled out two $5 bills and gave it to the waiter.

"Why, thank you, Sir!" the waiter exclaimed with glee. I smiled him back.

"Haha! Don't mention it, man! Thanks!"

I got a cold bottle of beer and opened it. I took a gulp and smiled to myself.

"Tonight's gonna be a good night!" I thought, while muttering with that familiar song by the Black Eyed Peas.

* * *

** MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

"Diyos ko! Sinasabi ko na nga ba! (Oh, my God! Just as I thought!)" I exclaimed after I saw a drunken America dancing gleefully on the dance floor. Almost everybody inside the disco house was cheering for him, especially the women-except apparently for the five of us.

England was silent. Russia was still wearing a smile on his face. China sighed in helplessness and France…well…he was busy minding his "business". Afterwards, he went towards us as he looked at us curiously.

"Now, now Monsiuers and Mademoiselle…what is happening he-here?" he said, followed by a stammered and outrageous look upon his face as he stared at America, who was dead drunk and swaying himself to the beat on the floor.

I looked at the four men closely. I already sensed England's anger through his face. His thick brows were buried deep down in frustration, clenching his fists in disappointment. Russia was smiling; however he has a long and hard pipe on his hands, as if he's ready to use it to someone for torture. China just bowed down his head in shame. France, still felt aghast by what he saw, tapped me on my shoulder.

"Mon ami, this is hopeless. We should go back to the hotel and take our beauty sleep."

"Bloody hell! That despicable wanker! He's the most awesome git I've ever met! You better stop me now, or else…or else I'm going to punch and stab his face on the-" England exclaimed, but was interrupted when Russia took a tight hold on him and stopped him from running to the dance floor to stop America from dancing.

"Hey, hey, you should calm down, da!" Russia said, holding England tightly by both arms.

"Let go of me, you lunatic!" England yelped.

"Maria, what are we going to do to him, aru?" China said to me as we both looked at America.

I sighed. Feeling that it was useless to stop him from dancing like an idiot, I faced the four gentlemen and said, "Let me do this. I'll bring him back in the hotel."

The four looked at me worriedly.

"Is it…alright, aru?" China asked.

"Don't worry, let me handle this." I answered with a smile. Then, I approached Russia.

"May I borrow your pipe for a moment, please? I badly need it. " I said to him.

Russia handed me the pipe and answered, "Sure, da!"

I raced towards the dance floor and faced Kuya Alfred. He turned around and saw me. Then, he exclaimed with a cheerful, euphoric smile. "Hey Maria! Where have you been? Come on! Let's-"

With just a blink of an eye, the rest of what happened that night at the disco house was history.

At last! Finally we arrived at Kuya Alfred's room. Thanks to my four gentlemen friends for accompanying me to assist America back in the hotel.

After an hour, the five of us decided that we should go back to our rooms and rest. However, I insisted to stay in the room due to this uneasiness that I'm currently having. Kuya is drunk. What am I going to do?

The four men left me and Kuya in the room to sleep. I sat on the sofa, resting my head on the wall. America was sleeping peacefully on his bed with a smile on his face. "Is he already dreaming or what?" I thought while staring at him.

I stood up and cleaned his room in a short span of time. At least, everything will be ready when he wakes up by morning. With mixed emotions of frustration and a little bit of worry on my expression, I thought, "I already warned him. Yet, he didn't listen. That guy…"

After a couple of minutes, I aimed for his closet and opened it. His closet was full of well-ironed coats, shirts and pants. All along I thought that Kuya can be a bit messy on his things. Well, his closet already spoke in his behalf. It's quite organized and clean.

While cleaning out his closet, a medium-sized wooden box near Kuya's small personal hygiene kit caught my attention. I glanced at Kuya. Great! He was in deep slumber. I took out the box and opened it.

I saw a tiny, well-carved toy soldier inside the box. Afterwards, a hair clip caught my eye. The hair clip has a carved design of three flowers…sampaguita flowers, specifically.

"T-this is mine." I uttered. I held the clip gently and then put it back in the box. Not far from the position where the box is was a notebook. I took it out and put the wooden box on the study desk. Based on its features-a hazy brown colored cover with a beautiful carved cursive handwriting on its middle, I found out that the notebook is America's diary.

I scanned its leaves, each and every single page of it. There were long entries written in cursive form. The dates are almost marked with those so-called "highlighting pens". As I look at the diary, a faded sepia photograph got my notice. It was a picture of Kuya and I during the fourth of July-his birthday. He has changed a bit, except for his glasses and that gravity-defying strand of hair on his temple. I saw myself closely. I was a few years younger in that photo.

"Wow…I haven't changed, have I?" I said to myself, and then I smiled.

I continued scanning the pages of Kuya's diary. One of those leaves made my mind aware. There was a song on that leaf-a familiar love song which goes like this:

**_I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete  
We started over coffee, we started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin _**

**_This time it's different  
It's all because of you  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it through  
My favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
It's all you had to say to take my breath away _**

**_This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone  
I finally found someone _**

**_Did I keep you waiting, I didn't mind  
I apologize, baby, that's fine  
I would wait forever just to know you were mine  
And I love your hair, sure it looks fine  
I love what you wear, isn't it the time?  
You're exceptional; I can't wait for the rest of my life_**

**_This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone  
I finally found someone _**

Reading every lines of that song made my heart pound in fast beats. What is happening here? Without notice, I found myself humming the tune of that song. All of a sudden, everything was silent.

"I have to go back to my room." I said while rushing to the door. I almost forgot to put the box and the diary back in the closet.

Before I left, I went to Kuya's side and slowly touched his sandy, blonde hair. His face was good-looking even if he's asleep. His looks were always awesome as it is. I was entirely looking at him. I was starting to smile…and blush.

"Ano ba? Ano ba ang iniisip mo? (Come on! What are you thinking of?)"

I gave myself a soft slap and then went out of the room. I had a good sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Boy, it has been months since my last update for this fan fiction. I did a lot of things at school before vacation started last April. I am currently having my new obsession with the anime "Soul Eater" as well as I'm thinking of ideas on how to plot my unfinished fan fictions as best as I can. Don't worry, guys! I'll do my best to keep you updated, and I'll make these stories as good as they should be.**

**SO...ENJOY READING FOLKS!**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS... though I'm wishing to myself that I own it... **

* * *

**ALFRED'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

_Damn, is it morning already?_

I looked at my alarm clock with my eyes half-opened.

_7:00 AM_

When I rose up from my slumber, I was having this heavy feeling onto my temple. When I touched my head, I almost gasp in pain after finding out that I had a bandage on it. God, my head hurts like hell!

I slowly stood up and rush into the bathroom for a wash. I washed my face and then I brushed my teeth.

When I looked at the mirror, I thought that my face looked weird and hideous. It looked like that famous painting called "The Scream" because seriously speaking, my appearance was horrible. My eyes have these ghastly eye bags, which were really scary to look at. My fair skin was now pale and my hair was messy. I looked at my precious Nantucket, standing proud on my head. I grinned.

_That strand of hair which defies gravity in all odds was an exception, alright?_

I was thinking of what had happened last night while looking at myself at the mirror. However, I failed.

I couldn't remember things clearly, really. And I am damn tired to think about that. It's all the hang-over's fault, I guess. The most shocking thing is, I am aware that I have a bandage. Seeing that bandage in the mirror was a ringing alarm in my brain. The bandage was a medium-sized one but it made it looked too large for my head.

_Did I hit my head onto something last night? _

What did I do? Did I done something insane or crazy? Where the hell did I get that awful lump on my head anyway?

When I'm done in the bathroom, I decided to stroll for a walk outside before I eat my breakfast. A walk on the beach wasn't bad to start a new day.

I went outside and walked on white sand with bare feet. I could see the blue horizon from afar, sparkling. The waves are battling to and fro to touch the sandy ground. The sky was bright and the morning sun was very luminous. Its rays touched everything that it hit.

Not far from where I'm standing, I saw few people walking and doing stuff on the beach. Some of them are running and playing Frisbee. There were a few couples walking together hand in hand. A small group of teens were talking loud and talking about stuff and something like that. Their noises irritated me. Not to mention that this hang-over was also disturbing and annoying.

_Man, they were so loud! They are ruining the peaceful mood here!_

Anyway, setting aside those things, I found this place beautiful, exotic and invigorating. Surely Maria was very proud to show this place for everyone, especially to us who visit her homeland as tourists. I truly love the cool breeze, the white sand, those gigantic and green islands scattered on the waters, and the blue ocean itself. The whole environment was a paradise, and a piece of heaven on earth.

_This is really awesome!_

I was savoring the moment when in an instant, someone patted me on the shoulder. With my surprise, a pair of rich black eyes looked at me.

"Hey, Kuya! I've been looking for you! Thank goodness you're here."

I looked at the person standing by my side with a smile.

"Sorry if I made you worry, Sis. I am just having a walk here on the beach. So, how are you guys doing inside?"

She gave me a grin and spoke playfully.

"Well…you haven't remembered that 'full blow' I gave you last night."

_Full blow? What the heck was that? What's that suppose to mean?_

I asked her with a stammering look on her face. I sensed danger. Real danger.

"W-what are you talking about?"

She looked at me with a slight fierce in her eyes. I closed my eyes for a while. Suddenly, everything turned so fast. My mind was having these flashbacks and rewinds all done in fast forward and backward paces. I am starting to feel a headache. The hang-over was getting a bit worse. It really hurts and it truly sucks to hear that I was battling with my own conscience:

_What is wrong with my mind?_

Now…I remember.

That full blow was the main cause of that alarming lump on my head:

_Guess what, Alfred?_

_What now?_

_Did she just do the job to knock you down last night or what?_

_What job?_

_Man…I'm getting crazy._

_Remember…you've been dead drunk last night._

_What? Am I?_

_Yup. Also, the main thing is, she knocked you down because of what you did._

_N-no way! You've got to be kidding!_

_Am I?_

Hell…this is hell. Worse, I did the forbidden thing.

She looked at me fiercely. I was looking at her in fright. Now…I remember.

"Dude! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for what happened last night! I truly am!"

"It's too late for apologies, Mr. Awesome! What did I tell you? You're not supposed to drink heavily. Just imagine what the heck I did just to make you stop from dancing like a…like a dance floor maniac!"

"Yeah." I uttered as I held my temple. "So...you really gave me a full blow..."

She was upset. By the looks of her eyes, she was COMPLETELY upset. I tried to pat her by the shoulder and say "Sorry" but she was just looking at the ocean calmly.

"Hmm...how can I make this up to you?" I asked her.

She slightly smiled at me, with her eyes looking a bit sleepy. I guess she had woke up so early.

"No, you don't have to do that, Kuya. It's OK."

I felt sorry for what I did, especially when I already knew that I was forgiven.

We both stared at that natural beauty in front of us. We simply enjoyed the moment with our own selves. Yet, what had excited me was the fact that I was enjoying the scene with my close girl friend..(Now, don't get me wrong here!). When I tried to glance at the Filipina, all I could savor was her angelic face, her raven locks wistfully swaying with the breeze. Her black eyes staring at the ocean with wonder and her smile...that beautiful, captivating smile which can almost take my breath away. I was now in paradise...but with her...being with her...SHE WAS THE ENTIRE HEAVEN ITSELF!

We never noticed that the sun was beginning to shower its hot rays on our skins when suddenly, something hard had hit my head...again.

She looked behind her and saw England, France and China, panting heavily while chasing for Russia, who was at that time, laughing his heart out in a creepy way. I saw a pipe on his hands as he tried to aim it to hit me with it one more time. When he throw the pipe, she blocked me and caught it with her left hand with the blink of an eye.

"Whoa..." I muttered.

"Phew! I got it!" Maria said excitingly.

"Good reflexes, Philippines!" England cried.

"Good grief, aru! She had caught the pipe on time!" China added.

Much with our surprise, France began to hold Maria's shoulders lustfully. Seriously, he was saying, "I'm very proud of you...you're so beautiful...and...blah, blah, blah...", followed by a straight utterance of annoying French words which makes him a total pervert. I hurriedly smacked him down with a punch.

And so, that morning, Russia ended up defeated by the five of us, as we hanged him in a Russian roulette, after he lost in the battleship game...and most of all...in my all-time favorite...VIDEO GAMES! AWESOME!

* * *

**LUNCH, AT THE HOTEL'S BUFFET ROOM...**

_"Looks like someone's got a fit bird..."_

_"Who are you referring to, aru?"_

_"Obviously, I'm talking about America and Philippines. Look at them over there. They're talking with each other, wearing those smiles. God, I've never seen America that happy."_

_"He surely missed Maria, don't you think, aru?"_

_"That's true, da."_

_"Well, well...someone's getting jealous here, mon ami..."_

_"Enough of your dirty mouth, frog! I'm not jealous! I'm feeling happy for those two. Don't you accuse me with those fallacious statements, France!"_

_"Ohonhonhonhonhon! Speaking of that, Angletterre, do you want me to find you a une belle fille here at the hotel? There are lots of gorgeous girls here in the Philippines..."_

_"CUT IT OUT OR I'LL CUT YOUR THROAT!"_

_"Stop fighting at the dining table, aru! We're not in the middle of a world conference that we can fight and argue as long as we want...or should...or...whatever, aru! Stop it, you two, aru!"_

_* A clashing sound was heard. People at the buffet room were surprised, after seeing that one of the table were being thrown away, hitting the glass windows. The windows, now shattered into shards, began to caught everyone's eye. Then, four gentleman sitting at the thrown table were standing stiffly, their bodies covered with different sauces, soups and bits of edible food. *_

_"What the hell did you do that for, Russia?"_

_"Well, you're arguing, right da? Why don't we make this room as the battle arena? That'll be exciting. Don't you think, da?"_

_"R-Russia...you don't have t-to d-do this, a-aru..."_

_"Bloody wanker! We have to leave now or else, we'll be the laughing stock of everybody here."_

_"T-they're looking at us, aru."_

_"Come on. Let's go."_

_"Ohonhonhon...Angletterre's jealous...just admit it, mon cher..."_

_"Stop it, France! One more word from you and I'll..."_

_"Be quiet, aru..."_

_"Oh come on...this is only the beginning. da..."_

* * *

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

I arranged my schedule for my own tour before the Yuletide holiday begins. As I was saying way back then, I planned to have my tour in some countries before Christmas. I've earned money for this, so I'm pretty confident that I'll be able to enjoy my vacation.

When my boss found out about my plans, she gave me money as my extra allowance.

When that day finally came, I woke up with a smile on my face as I faced the morning sun with glee. I left my home at exactly twelve noon for my first flight...to Russia.

Excited na ako! Hindi ako makapaghintay para dito! (I'm excited, that I can't wait for this!)


End file.
